


All Alone Again

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: Mando Pups [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And he was so happy when Jax showed up, Dagorlad did not want to be in the Temple, Jax being thrown out hurt him bad, Mando Pups, The Jedi were admittedly dicks here, and Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: He doesn't want to be there; he just wants to go home ...





	All Alone Again

**Author's Note:**

> Jax is the awesome creation of @naaklasolus !
> 
> This is kinda negative towards the Jedi, but it's from a Mando POV so deal
> 
> Warnings: emotional trauma

“ _Ne’johaa_ Bridger! _Copanii mirshmure'cye_ ?!” 

__Dagorlad’s scruffy hair fluffed up in his anger as he glared up at the Jedi sneering contemptuously down at him; the teenager’s lip curling in a savage snarl. He hated Bridger more than anyone in the Temple except the bastard that had brought him here … that stuck up fucker had a special place reserved near the top of his shit list. Master Bridger merely rolled his eyes and shook his head, greying hair falling around his face as it came loose from its tie._ _

___“I am not bribing Madame Nu more tea than is strictly healthy so that she’ll try and teach you Inner Rim Basic for you to just throw those lessons out the window and snarl at me in that savage language.”_ _ _

____Hackles bristling in his anger, Dagorlad made to turn and storm off; the usual end to his and Bridger’s often rather public arguments, but a commotion near the main doors got his attention. Someone or something had managed to get noticed and surrounded by not only the Temple Guardians (cold, faceless sentinels that put Dagorlad’s back up) but the currently planetside members of the High Council too. Whatever it was … it had to be big if they’d been forced to come down from their ivory tower. The lean teenager took a few curious steps forward, growling when Bridger grabbed his arm._ _ _ _

_____“No. We’re not through with this discussion yet. And you still have to apologise to the Master Healer for breaking out and causing all that damage during your check up last week.”_ _ _ _ _

______Snorting rudely as he turned around, Dagorlad sneered at the grey haired Jedi. He didn’t need to apologise for anything, they shouldn’t have tried to restrain him in the first place!_ _ _ _ _ _

_______“ _Nar’sheb di’kut_.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Squeaks!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ears perking up, Dagorlad whipped around and looked over at the crowd by the main doors. That name … there were only three people allowed to call him that name … one of them was dead, another the Jedi had handed over to the Galidraan governor (fucking traitor) so that could only leave …_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Jax?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Dagorlad’s face lit up with unbridled happiness and he yanked hard on his arm, trying to free himself from Bridger’s tight grip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Jax! _Ni olar_! _Olar_!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________He yanked harder, desperate to get to the armored figure being crowded back towards the door. He wanted to go home; back with Jax, Rav, Fen’ika and the others that hadn’t been at Galidraan. He didn’t want to be stuck here surrounded by a culture not his own and people who refused to even try and understand his own culture and accept that he didn’t want to be made to change._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Jax!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Squeaks!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Dagorlad’s distress rose as he was held back and Jax was forced out by the Guardians. He didn’t want to be left behind! Not again!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“JAX!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dagorlad continued to struggle, the teen feeling his admittedly uncontrollable ability welling up within him. The teen yanked hard on his arm again and the stone floor beneath him split with a resounding crack, a large jagged gash opening up as he lashed out with a Force ability he couldn’t control and had never understood. It was enough of a distraction though that Jax was shoved out of the Temple entirely, and it tired him out to the point that Bridger was able to drag him away from the scene of destruction, mayhem and distress. All Dagorlad could do was struggle tiredly as he was pulled away. He was all alone. Again. And this time … he didn’t think he’d manage to get out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this! ^^  
> Translations:
> 
>  _Ne’johaa_ : Shut Up!  
>  _Copanii mirshmure'cye_ : You looking for a smack in the face?!  
>  _Nar’sheb_ : Shove it  
>  _Di’kut_ : idiot  
>  _Ni olar_ : I’m here  
>  _Olar_ : here  
>  _Fen’ika_ : Little Fenn


End file.
